The aims of this study are to compare hypocaloric high monosaturated fat diet to a high-carbohydrate diet of same energy value in obese patients with NIDDM with respect to (1) glycemic control, (2) loss of body weight and body fat, (3) impact of weight reduction on regional adiposity, and (4) patient acceptability (palatability, satiety, and quality of life).